


On the Road

by Katinar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katinar/pseuds/Katinar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with Dean's constant smirks after a recent interesting experience in their motel room, Sam enacts his revenge when they're back on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

Sam always hated when Dean wanted to drive nonstop to their next hunt. He understood there was urgency because it meant someone’s life was on the line, but to make no stops whatsoever other than to fill up on gas or grab a bite to eat? If they hadn’t known what they were hunting Sam could have easily kept himself occupied trying to figure out just what they were after, and what it would take to kill it, but they even knew that already. They’d gotten word from Garth that there was a shape shifter loose in Maine, and with the hunt being something as simple as a shifter, Sam didn’t need to look anything up. Which meant sitting in the cramped Impala listening to the same classic rock music Dean always played and trying not to lose his mind after the discussion he and Dean had prior to the call from Garth.

He couldn’t even remember how they’d gotten onto the topic to begin with. Dean had made some joke about jerking off being more exciting that what he was watching – Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to know – and before he knew it Dean had Sam pinned to the wall and they were making out. At first during their drive Dean had acted as though nothing had even happened. Sam began to doubt that it had really happened; if it’d all just been his imagination. The slight smirks Dean made every so often though only proved it had actually happened.

“So back at the motel,” Sam started, head turned in Dean’s direction now. They had sat in silence long enough about what had happened and it was starting to drive him crazy. “What was that all about?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, baby boy. What was what all about?” Dean glanced at Sam, the trademark smirk back on his lips. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and, without thinking, reached over to his brother’s crotch and pushing his hand over the bulge that had been painstakingly obvious ever since their little make out session.

“Yeah? Don’t know what I’m talking about? I really doubt that.” Now it was Sam’s turn to smirk as Dean groaned in response to Sam’s hand, shifting uncomfortably in the seat under Sam’s heavy hand.

“Not fair Sammy, m’driving here…”

“Well you should have thought about that before kissing me in the motel.”

Dean just groaned again as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying not to focus on Sam’s hand now rubbing against the denim material. The friction was growing unbearable, which he figured was obvious given his slight swerving in and out of his lane while trying to focus.

“Sammy, please…”

Sam was taken by surprise at what Dean’s begging had done, his cock twitching achingly in his own jeans. Sam shifted an inch closer to Dean and began fumbling with his brother’s jeans to undo the button and carefully pull the zipper down so as to not catch Dean in it. It wasn’t until Sam had Dean’s jeans pulled open and was reaching into his dark blue boxers that Dean began to pull off to the side of the road, cursing under his breath.

“Sam, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean-“

“Shut up Dean,” Sam murmured as he withdrew Dean’s impressive cock from his boxers, scooting away from his brother just enough to give him space to lean down and take the head into his mouth. His actions earned a sharp gasp from Dean and Sam couldn’t help but grin. Sure, it might have been wrong because they were brothers but if what had happened in the motel room was any indication, Dean had wanted this as much as Sam did.

“Shit Sammy…” Dean mumbled, one hand still gripping the steering wheel and the other resting on the back of Sam’s head. Dean emitted a moan as Sam dipped his head lower and began sliding his tongue along the underside of Dean’s cock. He may have gotten head before – plenty of times in fact – but for some reason getting his dick sucked by his brother just felt better; it felt right.

Sam slid his right hand up, fingers cupping Dean’s balls. As Dean moaned again Sam shifted closer, wanting to do his best for him. Hand massaging the heavy testicles in his hand, he began bobbing his head slowly at first then picking up pace. Saliva quickly coated Dean’s cock as he grew more and more eager, encouraged by Dean’s murmurs of “good boy” and “that’s it, baby boy”.

“Oh fuck Sam… Gonna…” His fingers gripped Sam’s hair as he grunted, feeling Sam pull back and his lips wrapping around the head of Dean’s cock. Sam sucked harder as Dean suddenly came, his hips bucking upward as Sam swallowed the salty load. Dean’s grip on Sam’s hair relaxed afterwards as he let out a sigh, sinking back against the leather seat as Sam sat up. The look of pure bliss on Dean’s face was priceless, Sam thought.

“Shit Sam, what was that all about?”

“Dunno. After the motel room, just realized how much I’d been thinking about it since we were younger.”

Dean smiled and reached over, cupping Sam’s cheek and letting his thumb brush over the skin under his right eye. “Well you won’t see me complaining any, could get used to getting road head from you, baby boy.”


End file.
